powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Force(Thunderyo)
Power Rangers Dino Force is the Gamepad's translation of Ryo "Thunderyo" Saputra's sixth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around dinosaurs and vehicles. Synopsis When five scientists go digging for dinosaur fossils, they instead find mysterious coins buried in the earth. They learn that they are Dino Discs, powerful talismans created long ago to carry on the legacy of the dinosaurs. With a new threat on the rise, they must even up the score and win the war. They are...Power Rangers Dino Force! Characters * Ace (Dino Force Red Ranger) Ace is the heroic Red Ranger using the element of Earth. Using the Red 1 Disc, he fires the Red Tricera Rock attack. In Goldplate Mode, his element upgrades to Earthquake and he uses the Red Tricera Boulder attack. His zord is the Tricera Buggy. His actor would be Grant Gustin. * Roy (Dino Force Blue Ranger) Roy is the handsome Blue Ranger. His zord is the Carno Car. * Danica (Dino Force Yellow Ranger) Danica is the sassy Yellow Ranger using the element of Lightning. Using the Yellow 3 Disc, she fires the Yellow Para Spark. In Goldplate mode, her element upgrades to Thunderstorm and she uses the Yellow Para Thunderbolt. Her zord is the Para Cycle. She would be played by the lovely Anna Kendrick. * Saul (Dino Force Green Ranger) Saul is the smart Green Ranger. His zord is the Opthalmo Sub. * Sally (Dino Force Pink Ranger) Sally is the happy Pink Ranger using the element of Air. Using the Pink 5 Disc, she fires the Pink Ptera Gust attack. In Goldplate mode, her element upgrades to Tornado and she uses the Pink Ptera Hurricane attack. Her zord is the Ptera Shuttle. Her actress would be Sophie Simnett. * Rick (Dino Force X Ranger) Rick is the Red X Ranger. He is serious and serves as leader of the Dino Force when Ace can not. His zord is the Tyranno Train. Allies * Disc Guardian The Disc Guardian is a mystical spirit that created the Dino Discs to carry the memory of the dinosaurs. He imbued them with their awesome power so they could be used against a massive threat. Now that they have been found and the Ice Viruses have rose, the Guardian has been resurrected so the rangers can be guided on how to use the Dino Disc's power to save the world from evil. During the finale, he sacrifices himself to destroy Mammocrash once and for all. * Dr. Pamel Dr. Pamel is the friendly scientist of the archeologists crew. She had previously read legends about the Dino Discs, but never believed they were true. She becomes fascinated by the Dino Discs and becomes the Dino Guardian's apprentice. During the finale, the Disc Guardian hands over the role of Guardian to her. Villains * Mammocrash Mammocrash is the leader of the Ice Viruses. He was created by a greedy company called Snickler Inc. The technology was created to take over the Internet and get Snickler fame and fortune like never before. Mammocrash's original name was Frost-001. He broke free after Snickler mysteriously disappeared. Freeing his fellow viruses, they built themselves robotic exoskeletons to take over the physical world as well as the digital one. * Cybertooth Cybertooth, also known as Frost-002, was created with evil purposes. He ended up stealing the Project:Frost equitment so he could create an army of Ice Viruses. Let's just say, he succeded. * Cryptodon Cryptodon, also known as Frost-003, was created to cause chaos online. She fufills that purpose, but not in the way it was intended. She is armed with a thick hide and a strong sense of wrong and...more wrong. * Snowcones Snowcones were the prototype robots who would have transported the viruses all over the world. Three of these robots were upgraded to form the exoskeletons of the Ice Viruses. The rest make up a legion of basic soldier. Cybertooth will also torture them if they come back alive and unsuccessful. Monsters * Penglitch His name is a pun on penguin and glitch. * Dos Sheep * Bugluga His name is a pun on bug and beluga. * Moosefunction His name is a pun on moose and malfunction. * Reindefect His name is a pun on reindeer and defect. * Errorca His name is a pun on error and orca. * Careboot His name is a pun on caribou and reboot. * Stoatback His name is a pun on stoat and setback. * Tapeater This water tap/anteater. * Springhare * Lionclaw * Drakebustion Arsenal Dino Discs: # Red Tricera Disc(Earth) # Blue Carno Disc(Ice) # Yellow Para Disc(Thunder) # Green Opthalmo Disc(Water) # Pink Ptera Disc(Wind) # Orange Brachio Disc(Sound) # Cyan Dimetro Disc(Metal) # Lavender Saichan Disc(Light) # Lime Allo Disc(Nature) # Red Tyranno Disc(Fire) Dino Force Blaster Morphing Call: "Dino Blast!" Dino X Saber Morphing Call: "Dino Slash!" Roll Call: * "Red Strength! Dino Force 1!" * "Blue Power! Dino Force 2!" * "Yellow Speed! Dino Force 3!" * "Green Agility! Dino Force 4!" * "Pink Swiftness! Dino Force 5!" * "Red Rage! Dino Force X!" * "The Ancient Past is Back at Last! Power Rangers...DINO FORCE!" Dino Disc Cycle Dino Disc Ellipse(Team Attack) Goldplate Armor(Upgrade) Morph Call: "Go for the Goldplate!" Megazords * Dino Ultra Force Megazord(Dino Force Rush Hour) ** Dino Force Megazord *** Grappler Formation *** Crasher Formation *** Pounder Formation *** Scratcher Formation ** Pyro Express Megazord(Blazing Bite) Episodes # The Dino Discovery # Ranger Mail # Starbuddies # I Want Candy # Don't You Fake It # Soundwave Goodbye # Guilty Until Proven Inncocent # Jordan Jive # Nightmare on my Street # Solve for X # Cage Against the Machine # Fallen Zord # Disc-Posit # Back to School # Mock Market # Up in the Club # Lights, Camera, Reaction! # Ranger:Chained # Monsterous Surprise # Winter is Coming Episode Names * Episode 4 is a reference to a song. * Episode 6 is a pun on "wave goodbye". * Episode 7 is a play on "innocent until proven guilty". * Episode 9 is a famous Halloween song. * Episode 10 is a common math problem. * Episode 11 is a play on "Rage against the Machine". * Episode 13 is a play on "deposit". * Episode 15 is a play on "stock market". * Episode 17 is a play on "lights, camera, action!". * Episode 18 is a play on and reference to "Django:Unchained". * The finale is a famous quote from the show Game of Thrones. Episode Desciption # Five scientists dig for fossils, but instead find something far more interesting. # Danica gets a job as a mailwoman but she cheats using her Dino Disc. # The rangers get trapped in a TV show and must defeat a monster to escape. # A monster curses the team to obsessively crave candy. # TBA # Sally's favorite pop singer is coming to town. # The Red Ranger is gravely injured in a battle, but a new Dino Disc may hold the solution. # Ace and Rick must decide who will lead the team while trying to rescue the rest of the Dino Force. # TBA # A film studio wants to make a movie about the Dino Force. # (Team-up with Power Rangers Monster Party) # Mammocrash comes to fight the rangers himself. Enryuu Sentai Gougouger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758829/Enryuu-Sentai-GOUGOUGER